


Collar 项圈

by Cuervo



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: Bancroft asked Kovacs to open his gift





	Collar 项圈

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Collar 项圈](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336782) by [ivnwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivnwrites/pseuds/ivnwrites)

晚餐之前，Bancroft先生亲自给他送了一件礼物。

门被敲响的时候Kovacs正在沐浴，清水顺着他额前的金发流下来，滴在被蒸汽熏得粉红的皮肤上。Bancroft走进浴室，Kovacs没有因此停止对身体的清洁，那副紧实的身躯不带一丝赘肉，在水流的冲击下线条变得模糊不清。Bancroft带着微笑看向一丝不挂的人，Kovacs的表情依旧冷峻，他的一只眼睛因为流水而微微眯起，隔着一面挂着水珠的玻璃，星际战士的双眼近乎阴鸷地盯着面前的人。

“我希望你能为我戴上它。”Bancroft将一个精致的黑盒子放在洗手台前，“在晚餐之前。”

“我不会为你戴任何饰物。”他低沉着嗓音，水流声环绕着他们。

“你会的，Kovacs。不过我以为你已经放弃了对这个身份的挣扎。”玛士露出一个意味深长的笑容，“你知道我有无数种手段让你出现在我的床上，不如我们就省掉那些麻烦的步骤，听话点，你总不想弄成上一次那样。”

淋浴间内的人呼吸一滞，几乎僵在了原处，潮红攀上他的脸颊，那些记忆涌入他的眼前。被迫拉伸的四肢、在体内疯狂震动的东西，还有那让他快要发疯的束环。

“晚餐时见。”Bancroft消失在门口。

他关掉花洒，赤脚走出冰冷的瓷砖地面，防雾玻璃清晰地映照出他的每一寸皮肤，那些陈旧的伤疤，还有脖颈处未消退的红痕。Kovacs迅速低下头，逃开那羞于启齿的烙印。

那个黑色的盒子被丝带小心缠绕着，看起来精巧而昂贵，Kovacs粗暴地扯开那团东西，盒子发出一声轻响，一条黑色的项圈出现在眼前。

它看起来没什么不同，两指宽的黑色带子，没有任何多余的装饰，只有一行古语印在边缘。Kovacs抓着那条简约的颈饰看了看，将它扣在脖子上。

向Bancroft妥协的感觉仍令他屈辱，但他不知道这带子的用意究竟是什么，如果玛士认为给星际战士套上一条项圈就能磨平他所有的意志，那也未免太小看他了。他的手指摸上被束缚住的脖子，被布料勒住的感觉并不太好，他不习惯呼吸道被半扼住的窒息感。也许这又是Bancroft新想出来的花样，但过不了多久，他就会发现一个比星际战士还要吸引人的绝世珍宝，然后更换炫耀的对象。

Kovacs穿好衬衫，走出暖烘烘的浴室，Bancroft的宅邸变得热闹起来，一些晚宴的宾客正在楼下聊天。

他走出房间。

Bancroft没有准备多么宏大的盛宴，但足以让人感受到上流社会的纸醉金迷。那间专供宴会使用的气派大厅此刻灯火辉煌，一些名门望族围在宴会主人的身边，他们华美的衣着、虚伪的言谈让Kovacs打心底里觉得恶心。

他咽了一口唾沫，项圈让去吞咽变得有点艰难。

“Kovacs。”Bancroft忽然叫住他，所有的目光转向了他的位置。男人招手让他过去，那些聚焦在他脖子上的眼神让他非常不自在。

“你戴了项圈，这很听话，值得奖励。”Bancroft的眼睛里不带一丝感情，“但我没有叫你穿着衣服，”他的眼睛往下挪了挪，“或者裤子。”

他忍了很久才没有一拳揍断对方的鼻子，愤怒和羞辱让他的胸口起伏地愈发剧烈。

但他无法反抗，无法发泄，Bancroft不是Dimi或者其他弱智混蛋，他想要什么，他就能得到，这一点Kovacs很清楚。玛士总是一针见血地抓住他所有弱点，直击他的软肋，他永远没办法跟这只狐狸硬碰硬。

Kovacs解开了衬衣的扣子。

所有的宾客都在等着这一出好戏，看着一个曾让所有星球胆寒的战士脱下所有的衣物，只剩一条黑色的颈圈。他随意踢开那些布料，将整个身体展示给所有人。

那些眼睛里直接的欲望让他更加烦躁不安。

“女士们先生们，这是世上最后一个星际战士。”Bancroft重新微笑起来，仿佛在炫耀某只纯血猎犬，“250年间，都存放在监狱的铁壁之中。”

宾客鼓起掌，Bancroft招手让他走到自己身边，一股暖流忽然从项圈传导至脊背，他几乎没能反应过来，就已经跪倒在Bancroft的腿边。

项圈变得紧了一些。

玛士的手从他的后颈一直走到腰窝，手掌在他的屁股上快速抽了一巴掌，火辣辣的疼痛像被烈火舔舐过一样，响声清脆，在房间中回荡。

怒火窜上Kovacs的胸口，他捏紧拳头，却感觉到另一股力量在压迫他的脖子，项圈的缩小让他不由自主地摸向后面的卡扣，但它们因物理因素紧紧锁在了一起，他要想解开那玩意儿除非勒断自己的脖子。

他的皮质盘被挤压着，他感觉头晕目眩，身体陷入灼烧感，这不是窒息引起的。

“为我准备好你自己，Kovacs。”Bancoft依然在微笑，他的眼睛里有光芒在闪烁，那是项圈的瞳孔控制器，看来除非他戳瞎玛士的眼睛，这一切都无法停下。

“不……”星际战士艰难地拒绝。汗水从他的头上流到地板，他张开嘴试图寻求更多的氧气，Kovacs毫无章法地在项圈后乱抓，原本柔软、弹力的东西现在像章鱼的触须一样紧紧粘在他的脖子上。

与此同时，他感到浑身滚烫，并且眼前有些恍惚。这不是单纯的大脑缺氧而造成的，在于Bancroft夫人共度的一夜里他品尝到了同样的感觉，那是毒品与催情素带来的效果。

“你的身体是我的所有物，Kovacs，你没有权利弄坏它。”玛士低下头，用发亮的皮鞋鞋面抬起他的脸，“我也不希望你因为没有准备好而受伤。”他凑近对方的耳朵，“想想上次。”

更多鞭子和人造激素涌入他的记忆，他记得Bancroft的阴茎深深操进他的嘴里，精液的腥味呛得他想要咳嗽，而那双手紧紧钳在他的脖子上，在那些鞭痕的旁边。

Kovacs的手慢慢从项圈移到下面，他用一只手抚慰下身，另一只手插进后穴。在任何人看来这都是毫无章法的，除了疼痛他不可能得到任何东西，他的指关节与入口的那圈肌肉在搏斗，这显然不是什么有效方式。他的狼狈样子带给自己的羞耻感让他低下了头，除了玛士们的呼吸声还在提醒他的境地，他几乎要疯了，项圈还在制造快感，那近乎幻觉的颅内高潮让他的心脏在胸口狂跳。

也许有些人天生就不会取悦自己。

Bancroft的皮鞋碾压着他的嘴唇，一些津液落在光滑的皮革表面，他喘息着努力压抑喉咙里的呻吟，他看到一些宾客已经将手伸入了胯下。

他像条脱水的鱼一样在甲板上扑腾，除了被要求的一切，他什么也做不了，他只是这个人的宠物。Kovacs闭上眼睛。

一股力量擒住他的脖子，将他的脑袋狠狠压在椅背上，被迫半跪起的姿势让他的手指抽离了那因激素刺激而湿润的肠道，玛士用一只手捏住他的脸，把肿胀的阴茎塞入他的口腔。突如其来的冲撞噎得他左右挣扎，呼吸完全被剥离，他的双手抓住Bancroft的大腿，想要将施暴者推离自己的面前，但药物让他浑身绵软，眼前一阵阵发黑。Bancroft的手却愈发用力，他的头被钉在椅背上，嘴唇周围因囊袋的拍打而发红，他的手脚小幅度地挣扎着，却只能忍受着被巨物填满的痛苦。

眼泪弄湿了他的脸，随着冲撞被搅进他的嘴里，Bancroft在他即将昏迷的时候退了出去，粘稠液体射了他一脸，他几乎无法睁开眼睛。

“到卧室等我。”玛士微笑着，拍了拍他的脸颊。


End file.
